Military personnel, such as aviators and ground personnel, and emergency personnel, such as firefighters and other first responders arriving at an emergency scene, risk exposure to a variety of hazardous environments including fire and/or extreme temperatures. As a result, they have traditionally been provided with protective clothing having flame resistant properties (e.g., self-extinguishing) to protect the wearer against extreme heat and fire. Such personnel must oftentimes wear their protective clothing for extended periods of time while subjected to these extreme conditions. Not surprisingly, the clothing eventually begins to smell. Heretofore, these special flame resistant clothes have been devoid of any means by which to combat or control odor.
Moreover, different clothing has been provided to protect military and emergency personnel in different hazardous environments. As explained above, flame resistant clothing is provided in the event of fire or extreme temperatures. However, separate hazardous material suits must be donned if the emergency involves hazardous substances such as chemical, radiological, or biological agents.
The NFPA (National Fire Protection Association) has incorporated chemical, biological, and nuclear protection standards in an upcoming revision to the NFPA 1971 Standard for Structural Firefighting. To meet this standard, garments for firefighters may need to incorporate chemical, biological, and nuclear particulate protection—protections which traditional flame resistant firefighter clothing (called turnout gear) have not afforded.
Thus, there exists a need to provide flame resistant fabric capable of controlling odor and/or resisting hazardous microorganisms.